


No Longer Puppy Love (But Something More)

by misscrystallenses



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Characters are very horny, Daddy Kink, Drunk Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Mike is an asshole at the start, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Sometimes POV may change to Mike, Swearing, The main character is actually competent, Vincent (Rebornica) is Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Vincent is a creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscrystallenses/pseuds/misscrystallenses
Summary: Phillip Hernandez is recently unemployed and is in dire need of a job, so why not the local pizzeria? Phillip's plans go south as he meets a guy with a phone head, a man with purple skin, and a guy with a question mark for a face. The only "normal" person is his nightshift coworker Mike Schmidt.Phillip tells himself it's just a temporary job, but he wants to be with Mike. Is that weird? I'm pretty sure it's weird.
Relationships: Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only writing this because all the fanfics have female main characters and because no one questions the cast's appearances. Hope you enjoy!

My alarm ringed, its sound pierced through my ears. I grabbed the cable and unplugged it.

"Shut up already" I got fired at my job last week and had no where to go, so I had no I idea why I left it on. The money in my bank account was slowly being drained, and I just stopped getting out of bed entirely.  
I knew that I had to get a job eventually, so I pulled out my phone and dialed the number for Freddy Fazbear Entertainment.  
Talk about a last resort. I never liked the place. Ever since I was a kid the animatronics freaked me out, their beady eyes always followed me around, and their fur looked a little too real. The place always smelt faintly of blood for some reason. The last time I went was for my 5th birthday party, then I bid that creepy place goodbye.  
That is, until today. That was 20 years ago, and the place still haunts me.  
A man's voice was heard on the other side of the line.   
"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear Entertainment, how may I help you?"  
"Uh... are you guys hiring?" I asked in a groggy voice.  
"We are. Do you want to schedule an interview?" He said enthusiastically.  
"Yes please"  
The man could be heard grabbing a clipboard and a pen.  
"What's your name?"  
"Phillip Hernandez"  
~  
I pulled up to the dodgy pizzeria in my best outfit, a button down shirt, acid washed jeans, and white Vans dirtied from years of use. My hair put in a man bun  
"Oh god I hope I'm not overdressed" I thought as I opened the door with shaky hands.  
"What the actual f-"   
"Excuse me sir, you need a child to enter." A man with a phone for a head said as he walked towards me. He sounded like the man I talked to yesterday.   
"Uh actually, I'm here for an interview?" I said reluctantly.  
"Oh! Are you Phillip? I'm so sorry, please come with me"  
He led me to a small room in the back of the restaurant. I was still in shock because I just met someone with a phone for a head, what else should I be feeling? 'Oh yeah, a man with a phone head, nothing new here.'  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Scott" He pointed to his name tag.  
"Uh huh" I felt like I shouldn't mention his phone head because I could... offend him?  
My thoughts were cut short as he opened the door for me.  
"Good luck" he whispered while giving me a thumbs up.  
~  
The door shut loudly behind me, and a man in a suit too big for him sat in a leather chair.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm here for an interview"  
"Ah I see, please have a seat"  
He pointed to a dirty chair in front of him, which had a weird scent coming off of it. I sat down, a shiver went up my spine.  
"OH GOD ITS WET, ITS FUCKING WET" I screamed in my head. I had a forced smile on my face.  
The man, who I assume was the boss, pulled out a paper from a cabinet.  
"So, Mr. Hernandez... why do you want this job?"


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to want to make this a crack fic 🤔

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves.  
"I feel like I would be a valuable asset to your company. I have 5 years of experience working in fast food, and another 5 working in security. I know how to identify a problem and solve it quickly. You can ask my old boss, she'll tell you what I just said."  
I crossed my arms confidently. The boss's eyebrows perched up in interest.  
"Well Mr. Hernandez, you certainly seem like the person you just described. One more question. How well do you work with other people?" I thought about this for a hot minute.  
"I would say that I can work well with others. I don't like getting into fights with people, and I don't badmouth anyone. Since I've worked in security, I know how to calm down people and defuse situations."  
The boss set down the paper he was holding and grabbed a uniform out of a drawer. He held it out for me.  
"Welcome to the team Mr. Hernandez."  
I grabbed the grey uniform, the fabric felt cheap, like the slightest amount of pressure would break it.  
"Wait aren't you going to ask for a resume? L-like what if I was a convicted murder?" An awkward chuckle came out of my throat. The boss rolled his eyes and pulled out a waiver and a pen from his desk.   
"Geez how much space do those cabinets have?" I thought.  
"Please sign this waiver Mr. Hernandez"  
I set down the uniform and read over it. It basically said "You die/get injured during company time, it's not our fault." I mentally shrugged and signed my name. How could I get killed? A stray kid with a butter knife?  
"You'll be working the night shift as a security guard. 12 to 6, you start tomorrow. Don't be late."  
~  
I pulled up to the pizzeria and straightened my badge. It was made of cheap plastic and only had 'Security' embroidered on it. The boss said he'd get one with my name, but I highly doubt that.  
I checked the time, 11:40. Mamma always said 'better an hour early than 10 minutes late' after all.   
I walked into the establishment, this time, it had a completely different vibe. The lack of children's laughter and obnoxious music made it look like something out of a horror movie. I basically ran towards the night guard office. Inside the room was... a man with grey skin? What is up with these employees?  
"What are you staring at?" He said with a harsh tone. His blue eyes stood out in contrast with his skin.  
"Nothing, chill out." I said, rolling my eyes. Great, my only other coworker was an asshole, just my luck.  
I walked in and sat on the desk, trying to break the awkward silence, I stuck my hand out.  
"I'm Phillip"  
The man glanced back at me and then back at the phone in his hand.  
"Mike"  
~  
11:55, the shift was about to start when Mike spoke up.  
"Listen kid, I don't want any issues so listen carefully."  
I rolled my eyes again and set my phone down.  
"Close the doors when I tell you to or else we'll be dead meat, got it?" My brows furrowed.  
"Um... okay?"  
The bell chimed, signaling the start of our shift. The phone on the table started playing a recorded message of Scott's voice. Mike grabbed a tablet from one of the table's drawers and started looking through it. Five minutes passed and Mike called out,  
"Close the left door"  
I slammed the button down and turned on the light, and there he was, Bonnie. Snarling and clawing at the glass. I backed up, my eyes widened.  
"I KNEW THOSE BASTARDS WERE EVIL" I yelled, fear in my voice.  
"Hey, shut the fuck up or more will come, idiot!" Mike said annoyed.  
"...sorry"  
"You can open the door now"  
~  
The clock chimed again, this time, the shift was over. The doors opened and I let out a sigh of relief.  
I grabbed my things I walked out of the office. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey, not bad for your first night, newbie." Mike said with a small smirk on his face. I felt my face getting redder, my throat closing up.  
"T-thanks..."   
And just like that, he was gone. I forgot to ask for his number.  
"God am I really crushing on him? I just met him!" I thought as I walked back to my car. Outside, a purple car was parked behind mine.   
"Um... that's kinda weird." I thought. Then I felt a hand snake onto my hips.  
"Hey doll, you new here?" A deep and raspy voice whispered in my ear. I quickly elbowed the person in the stomach and they stumbled backwards. I turned around and they had... PURPLE SKIN? Yep, definitely going crazy.  
"Awe dont be like that darling, I'm just trying to be friendly." He looked up at me with milky pupil-less eyes.  
"What the fuck is up with your skin? A-and what happened to your eyes?" I asked as my eyes widened.  
"So much for friendly introductions." The man said straightening himself out. A grin was plastered on his face.  
"The name's Vincent."  
"...Phillip" I said hesitantly.  
Vincent chuckled."I'll see you around, Phillip." He walked into the building while humming a tune.  
What a fucking creep.


	3. You Shouldn't Fall For The New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes for a part of the chapter:  
> Mike N' Ike: Mike  
> Banana Phone: Scott  
> Grimace From McDonalds: Vincent  
> Fritos Chips: Fritz  
> Bashful Heart Bear: Jeremy  
> ALSO THIS IS MIKES POV

"Hey, not bad for your first night, newbie." I said putting my hand on Phillip's shoulder. I gave him a small smirk, you know, to not seem so condescending.  
"T-thanks..." He responded, his cheeks got redder. I walked off with that image of him flustered at the back of my mind. I walked to my car, keys jingling as I swung them from my fingertips. I let out a yawn, my body felt heavy with sleep deprivation but the night shift will do that to you.  
I quickly got into my car and slammed down the gas. That image of Philip kept replaying in my head. His red cheeks, his pitch black hair tied up in a ponytail, his dilated emerald green eyes, his plump lips, the outline of his dick getting bigger as he felt my touch-  
And before I knew it, I was outside the apartment complex I reluctantly called home.  
I stepped out of the car and went inside my apartment building, another day in that hellhole done.  
~  
I flopped onto my bed and opened up the group chat called "Freddy's Sugar Babies" Vincent was already texting.

Grimace From McDonalds: did you guys see the new guy?

Jesus, he's supposed to be working. That didn't seem to matter as the conversation kept going.

Fritos Chips: Theres a new guy??  
Banana Phone: Yeah, he came for an interview today, I think 🤔  
Bashful Heart Bear: what's like... stuff about him  
Mike N' Ike: well his name is phillip and he works the nightshift with me  
Grimace From McDonalds: hes really cute ;)  
Fritos Chips: please elaborate cute has a HUGE range  
Banana Phone: Tan skin, lots of freckles, has vitiligo  
Mike N' Ike: light stubble, green eyes, long black hair, plump lips  
Fritos Chips: mike why would you say that about his lips???  
Mike N' Ike: SHUT UP IM BEING DESCRIPTIVE  
Fritos Chips: WHY DO TOU KNOW WHAT HIS LIPS LOOK LIKE  
Grimace From McDonalds: TOU???  
Bashful Heart Bear: tou  
Banana Phone: tou  
Mike N' Ike: KEDJKWND TOU  
Fritos Chips: JUST TELL ME WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE  
Grimace From McDonalds: slightly ripped, nice ass, could like... get it 👅💦  
Mike N' Ike: shut the fuck up grimace  
Grimace From McDonalds: awe dont worry mikey I'm not gonna steal him from you ;)  
Bashful Heart Bear: ? Mike do you... do you like him???  
Mike N' Ike: I do NOT dont get any ideas  
Fritos Chips: AWWW MIKEY HAS A CRUSH  
Bashful Heart Bear: OOOOOOOH  
Banana Phone: Guys leave him alone, you know he's sensitive to emotions  
Mike N' Ike: SHUT UPPP  
-Mike N' Ike Has Disconnected-  
Grimace From McDonalds: LMAOOOO  
~  
I put my phone on my nightstand and sighed. I could feel my face getting redder and my heartbeat accelerating. I'm not crushing on Phillip, I don't even know if he likes guys, he probably has a girlfriend. I mean, he looks like a supermodel, why wouldn't he have a girlfriend?  
Sleep suddenly overcame me, my eyes became heavy and I couldn't stay awake. The last thing on my mind was,  
"I should've asked for his number."


	4. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO PHILLIP'S POV GAMERS ALSO THIS HAS SMUT IN IT WHOOPSIE DAISY

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I picked it up to find a text from Mike.

Daddy 😳👅💦🍆  
Hey doll, want to come to my place?

I smiled and texted him back  
"Only if you pick me up ;)"  
I didn't even wait for a reply before I started getting ready. I put on some tight fitting jeans and a shirt that was definitely too small for me, it was basically a crop top. I put on the final touches. A hair tie on my wrist, a condom in my wallet, and a spray of cologne.  
I quickly drank a cup of pineapple juice before checking my phone again.

Daddy 😳👅💦🍆  
Be there in 10 ;)

I checked the time sent, 9 minutes ago. I smirked and walked out the door. I saw Mike's car rounding the corner. He parked in front of my house and honked the horn. I rolled my eyes.  
~  
I sat down in the passenger seat of the car and gave Mike a peck on the lips.  
"Put on your seat belt."  
I groaned.  
"Fine, dad." I said as I put on the seat belt.  
As Mike drove, I put my hand on his thigh, squeezing and rubbing it. I could see him getting hard. I bit my lip and looked at him.  
"You're really concentrated on that road, huh?"  
Mike chuckled anxiously.  
"Don't want a car accident on our hands, do we?"  
I hummed in response, fidgeting with his belt. I finally got his jeans open, he was leaking precome all over his boxers. He let out a quiet moan, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.  
I took his member out of its fabric prison and started stroking it.  
"Calm down Mikey, I'm not gonna break you."  
I softly kissed from the tip down to his balls, more moans escaping his mouth. I went back up and took all of him into my mouth. I grabbed his balls and stroked them, which made Mike thrust up into my mouth. His cock hit the back of my throat and a gag came out of my mouth. Why couldn't I be blessed with not having a gag reflex? God definitely hates me for being an atheist.  
I pulled off his cock with an obscene pop which made Mike shudder. I stroked him while looking up into his eyes.  
"You like this, daddy?" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. Mike let out a loud moan, which he tried to muffle with his hand.  
"Please doll, you're gonna make me-"  
"Please what? Do you not like it when I call you 'daddy?'"  
He let out a frustrated groan as his cock twitched in my hand.  
"Doll, I'm gonna cum, please-"  
"Do you want to cum on my face, daddy?"  
Mike looked down at me with hungry eyes. He let out a small chuckle.  
"You know I do."  
~  
I woke up with a groan, because for one I didn't feel like getting up and two, morning wood should never be this painful. I took out my dick and spit on my hand. I stroked it, quiet moans coming out of my mouth. My mind soon started imagining Mike as the one stroking my hard cock, and my moans soon became louder.  
"Hnn, Mike..." I rubbed my thumb across the tip of my member, which sent a jolt of pleasure up my spine. I thrusted instinctively wanting more friction. I sped up my pace, and I felt my climax creeping closer. I imagined Mike whispering into my ear,  
"Come on doll, cum for me, cum for daddy."  
And just like that, I let out a moan of pleasure as a sticky white mess came out of my dick. With trembling hands and shaky breath, I cleaned up the cum from my navel and my bedsheets.  
30 minutes later, I checked the time.  
10 AM  
I need to get Mike's number before I go crazy masturbating to the thought of him.  
~

I pulled up to Freddy's, I walked in and immediately noticed Vincent out of the crowd of small children and tired parents. It seems he noticed me as well, as a bright white grin spread across his face, he walked towards me. I sighed as he got within arms reach.  
"Hey doll, didn't think I'd see you round' these parts."  
"Please don't call me that, I have a name." I said with a stern tone. Vincent chuckled.  
"Whatever you say, Phillip," He started walking and made a 'come here' motion with his fingers, I reluctantly followed.  
"So, why are you here?" He asked as we approached a room at the end of the restaurant. Why was there no security? Jesus I could be a killer and no one would notice.  
"Um... this is kind of embarrassing... I was going to ask Mike for his number."  
"Ah, I see, well first I have some people I'd like you to meet." Vincent opened the door to the room and walked in, I followed in. There was a sickly brown couch with a small mini fridge next to it. A circular table sat in front of it. Scott and two other men were sitting on the couch.  
"Vince, we said it's your turn to- Oh, hello there." A guy with bright orange hair and freckled skin said as he waved at me. I waved back as I noticed another guy with a... come on A QUESTION MARK FOR A FACE, A FUCKING QUESTION MARK.  
"W-who are y-y-you?" The guy asked, his skin was grey like Mike's but his brown hair stuck out under his security guard hat.  
"Um, I'm Phillip, Phillip Hernandez."  
Vincent pointed to the red head, "that's Fritz," and then pointed to question mark guy, "and that's Jeremy."  
~  
"So what brings you here?" Fritz asked as he looked at me with his bulging eyes.  
"Do you guys know Mike?" I asked, my face turned beet red as I said his name.  
"Yeah, grey skin, always wears a hat, bright blue eyes, an asshole. What about him?" Scott replied as he sipped coffee from a paper cup, how does he even do that?  
"Um, I was gonna ask him for his number, but I'm guessing he isn't here." I said rubbing my neck and looking down in embarrassment.  
"Oh, I-I can give y-y-you his number" Jeremy said enthusiastically.  
"Really? Are you not gonna like... ask me to do a huge favor or something?" I asked the stuttering boy.  
"N-no, I'm n-not that type of p-person." He said while sticking his hand out. I reluctantly gave him my phone and he tapped Mike's number in.  
"What should I send him to let him know it's me?"  
Vincent grabbed my phone from my hands and typed a message.  
"Hey! Give it back asshole!" I said trying to take to phone back, but he sent the message before I grabbed it.

+1-155-192-0828: hey hot stuff, remember me from last night? ;)


	5. Getting Closer, Getting Warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIKES POV AAAAAA

I woke up to the the sound of my phone buzzing. I knew it wasn't the group chat because it was only one buzz. I picked it up and looked at the message.

+1-155-192-0828: hey hot stuff, remember me from last night? ;)

What in God's green earth? All I did last night was go to work. I typed back,

+1-383-914-2938: Excuse me, I think you have the wrong number

They quickly replied back,

+1-155-192-0828: OMG IM SO SORRY  
+1-155-192-0828: This is Phillip from work I didn't send that message

How did he get my number? If he didn't send that message, who did?

+1-383-914-2938: How did you get my number?  
+1-155-192-0828: Jeremy gave it to me, and Vincent typed it  
+1-383-914-2938: Are you at Freddy's?  
+1-155-192-0828: Yeah I was gonna ask you for your number.

As I read that message, my face turned red. Did he actually like me? No, he just wanted to be friendly.

+1-383-914-2938: Why couldn't you ask me during the night shift?  
+1-155-192-0828: I just really wanted to talk to you  
+1-155-192-0828: Is that weird? I'm pretty sure its weird  
+1-155-192-0828: Mike?

My hands were covering my bright red face, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. God, I really hope hes not just being friendly.  
~  
I pulled up to Freddy's at 11 PM sharp. I should stop trying to be so early, being alone with my thoughts isn't the best pastime. I walked in and eyed the animatronics, I swear I saw Freddy's eyes following me. I quickly walked into the night guard office. To my surprise, Phillip was already in there, too preoccupied with his phone to notice me. He was sitting on the table with his legs wide open. Jesus, this boy is gonna make me act up.  
"Hey, didn't think you'd come back." I said looking at him, he looked up at me with his shiny green eyes.  
"I'm just doing it for the paycheck..." he paused for a second, "the company is nice too." He smiled and quickly looked back at his phone. I gulped and sat down on the office chair. I looked back at him with hungry eyes. His button up shirt was too small for him, the buttons looked like they would break. His pants were tight in just the right places. I looked away before he realized I was checking him out.  
I just want to take him out of those pants and suck him dry, I want to hear him moan my name- No, stop before you get hard.  
"Well, you said you really wanted to talk to me, what was so important you had to come looking for me?" I asked scooting closer to him. Caught off guard, he stuttered,  
~  
"Uh-uh, well I just... I wanted t-to get to know you, I guess."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Um... I guess I'll start easy," he fidgeted with his hair,   
"How old are you?"  
"26, what about you?"  
"Oh, I'm 25."  
"Okay, my turn to ask you something." I thought for a second, my mind jumping to dirty questions like, 'are you a virgin?', 'what's your dick size?', 'have you ever had a threesome?'  
"What was your job before this?"  
"I worked as a security guard at a Walmart."  
I stood up and sat next to Phillip on the desk, our legs touching. He suddenly stiffened up and I moved farther from him. He gulped and said,  
"Hey, um, I hope this isn't too forward but uh..." he paused, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"A-are you gay? Or attracted to guys in general?"  
"Yeah, I'm gay, what about you?"  
"I'm gay too."  
The tension then became so thick you could cut it with a knife. I decided to ask,  
"Are you out?"  
Phillip chuckled,  
"Come on, have you seen me?"  
"Listen, I thought you had a girlfriend because of how well you take care of yourself."   
He sighed and smiled at me,  
"Yeah, I'm out, you?"  
"No, not even to the guys. They kind of tease me about liking guys but they think it's just a joke."  
"That's kind of shitty."  
I got closer to Phillip, our legs and shoulders touching.  
"Its okay, I really don't mind."  
Phillip put a hand on my thigh and I looked up into his eyes, my cheeks burning.  
"Well, just know, I'm here for you."


	6. Night Terrors and Sweet Afternoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL MIKES POV KEKDKWMD

After a few minutes of silence, Phillip asked,   
"Okay, um, have you had your first kiss?"  
I turned away and rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.  
"Um... n-no" I muttered  
He grabbed my chin to make me look at him, my face got red and my eyes widened. His face got closer to mine, his breath on my lips, we maintained eye contact. With shaky breath, I asked,  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"Can I... can I be your first kiss?"  
"Y-yeah, I'd like that."  
His lips brushed against mine, a small moan came out of my throat. God, I am touch starved.  
Phillip's eyes closed as his lips locked with mine, my eyes stayed open in shock. The kiss probably lasted about 10 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Phillip pulled away, I looked at him with awestruck eyes, my fingers touched my lips in amazement.  
"Uh... your lips are... very soft"  
Phillip chuckled,  
"Thank you."  
And just like that, our shift was signaled by the chime and Scott's voice coming from the phone. I sighed and grabbed the tablet from the table. I took my place on the swivel chair and looked through it.  
~  
It was 4 AM and we had 15% power left. We're gonna fucking die.  
"Hey Mike, how much power do we have?"  
"15"  
Phillip sighed and his leg bounced anxiously. I looked at the camera at Foxy's pirate cove. Oh no. No no no no no.  
"FUCK, CLOSE THE RIGHT DOOR."  
Phillip slammed the door button, followed by a loud thump and the scratching of the door. The sound hurt my ears, but I made sure no more of those killer robots got closer.  
5 AM, 8%  
I could see that Phillip was anxious. His eyes were watering, he couldn't stay still, and he was really quiet.  
"You okay?" I asked, scooting closer to him.  
He stayed quiet as he looked at the door buttons, ready to hit them on cue.  
"Hey, don't worry," I said putting my hand on his arm. The touch startled him, "We still have a good amount of power left. We're going to get through this."  
~  
The clock chimed and I let out a sigh of relief. We only had 3% battery left. I quickly walked out of the office and was about to leave before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Phillip embraced me in a hug. After the shock wore out, I hugged back.  
"I'm s-sorry, its just... I was so scared t-that I was gonna lose you... that I would never s-see you again." I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt. I stroked his hair and tried to calm him down.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm still here."  
He looked up at me with flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. I wiped the tears away with my thumb.   
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
"Don't worry about it, Phillip." I gave him a smile, but this only seemed to make him cry more, but it seemed like they were happy tears.  
The door to the restaurant opened and Vincent walked through, while scrolling through his phone. He looked up and his milky white eyes widened. He chuckled,  
"Jeez, get a room you two." Phillip quickly let go of me and walked out without looking at me, his head down and his cheeks red. I followed him out and grabbed his arm before he got into his car.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I was just... embarrassed I guess."  
I let Phillip's arm go, there was a few seconds of silence, time stood still.  
"So um... are you free today?"  
"Yeah, you have my number. Just hit me up, okay?" Phillip got into his car and drove off before I could tell him where I wanted to take him.  
~  
Mike: Hey Phillip, are you still down to go out?  
Sent: 9:34 AM  
Seen: 10:46 AM  
I kept my messages open in hope that Phillip would respond. It was already 12 in the afternoon. I had gotten ready by the time he saw it. I sighed and decided to open up the group chat.

Mike N' Ike: i am so MAD  
Fritos Chips: WHATS WRONG???  
Bashful Heart Bear: who do we need to kill???  
Banana Phone: Jeremy, you know you would never hurt a fly  
Bashful Heart Bear: :(  
Grimace From McDonalds: what's wrong mike?  
Mike N' Ike: I asked the person I like if they want to hang out and they left me on read 😔

As I sent that message, Phillip texted me back.

Phillip: I AM SO SORRY, I CRASHED AS SOON AS I LAYED DOWN.  
Phillip: PLEASE DONT BE MAD  
Phillip: and yeah I still want to go out :)  
Mike: really? What's your address so I can pick you up?  
Phillip: 92 West Street, on Hamilton Boulevard  
Mike: be there in 20

I quickly opened up the group chat, a couple of messages had accumulated.

Grimace From McDonalds: you want me to KILL that guy for you?  
Banana Phone: We're NOT killing anyone guys  
Fritos Chips: ITS MURDER TIME BABY  
Mike N' Ike: GUYS ITS OKAY THEY RESPONDED SJXJEJDNKSM  
~  
I pulled up to Phillip's house wearing a black shirt, tight jeans, and my only pair of Doc Martens. He walked out with his hair down, it cascaded down his shoulders down to his mid back. His jeans looked uncomfortably tight but his crop top brought everything together. He was wearing white Vans that looked very worn. I honked the horn, which made Phillip jump.  
I chuckled a bit as he got into my car.  
"So, where do you want to go?"  
"Do you have alcohol at your house?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Guess we're going there then." Phillip said with a grin on his face.  
"Put on your seatbelt."  
"Fine, dad." He said in a mocking tone as he put the seatbelt on.  
I pulled out of the parking spot and started driving back to my place.  
"Fuck, I haven't cleaned up." I thought as my hands gripped the steering wheel. My train of thought was stopped as I felt Phillip's hand resting on my thigh, he didn't seem to notice what he'd done as he was preoccupied on his phone. When I reached a red light, I looked at Phillip, his hand still on my thigh. We locked eyes and he gave me a wink and a smirk. A quiet moan left my mouth, God, I cannot deal with this boy.


End file.
